In a Cloud of Smoke
by Trippin off the wall
Summary: The movie with my character added in because I was bored.


**I DO NOT, WILL NOT, OR HAVE EVER OWNED THE AVENGERS. THAT HONOR BELONGS TO MARVEL AND SOME OTHER AWESOME PEOPLE. I DO, HOWEVER, OWN MY OC EMILY CONNERS.**

**NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"Hill, do you copy? Barton has turned." the Director od Shield, Nick Fury, called into the radio he took off a fallen shield agent. "They got the Tesseract! Shut them down!" The Director ordered before running out of the laboratory as the energy surged rocking the foundation. He made his way through hallways and up stairs dodging falling debris, pipes, and sparks.

"We're clear upstairs, sir. You need to go." come the voice of Agent Coulson over the radio. Fury pushed himself harder racing for the door leading to the courtyard. Once there he wasted no time jumping into the waiting helicopter as the ground beneath him shifted. As the plane took off Fury watched form one of the window as the ground exploded opening up and swallowing up the shield facility he was in just hours ago. Tearing his eyes away from the devastation he turned to look out the window across from him when he saw something.

"There!" Fury yelled pointing at the armored truck that just drove out one of the underground tunnels. Moving to the door Fury threw it open without hesitation. anchoring himself at the threshold Fury pulled out his gun and opened fire on the escaping party. His aim didn't fail him as he worked on putting bullets in the windshield of the truck. However, his lucky shot streak to a halt as he saw Loki stand in the bed of the truck and released a powerful blast from his scepter. With the blast hitting the tail of the helicopter the propeller exploded causing the engine to stutter and the plane to lurch and spin out of control.

On instinct the Director jumped out of the plane hitting the desert floor with a grunt, helicopter crashing yards behind him. Getting to his knees Fury raised and aimed his gun once again at the armored truck shooting at it as it sped away taking the Tesseract with it.

"Director? Director Fury, do you copy?" Agent Coulson's voice crackled over the radio. Standing to his feet Fury grabbed the radio that he had clipped to his hip during the run through the collapsing Shield Facility.

"The Tesseract is with a hostile force. I have men down. Hill?" Fury asked.

"A lot of men still under. I don't know how many survivors." the agent replied.

"Sound a general call. I want every soul not working rescue looking for that brief case." Fury instructed.

"Roger that." Hill responded.

"Colson, get back to base. This is a Level 7. As of right now, we are at war." Fury declared. There was a moment of silence before Coulson's voice sounded over the radio.

"What do we do?"

**Las Vegas Strip; 3:30 a.m**

"Alright people gather around, gather around!" a woman called to the growing crowd around her. The woman was young in her mid to late thirtys. Her raven black hair styled in an introverted bob. The womans choice of clothing fit the scene of the Vegas night life with ankle high brown leather combat boots, form-fitting black pants, a ruffled teal mid shirt and a brown mini jacket with light brown fur on the collar all topped off with some black designer sunglasses.

Once the crowd formed into a nice sized circle around her she continued.

"Hello everyone, my name is Emily Conners. I want to thank you all here tonight for letting me take up a few minutes of your time. And the way I want to thank you all is with entertaining you with a magic trick." Emily said receiving cheers and shouts from the half sober Las Vegas crowd.

"My trick for tonight will involve cards and a volunteer." Emily annoyed as she searched the crowd, her eyes stopped on a young man who looked like Arnold Schwarzenegger did back when he was a body builder.

"How about you? What's your name sir?"

"Jason." the guy answered.

"Have we meet before Jason?"

"No."

"Alright Jason, why don't you step forward and pull out that deck of cards you have in your pocket?" Emily asked watching as the mans face twisted in confusion.

"I don't have a deck of cards in my pocket." Jason replied as he step into the middle of the circle.

"Oh, are you sure about that? Can you check your pockets for me?" she asked and he did. Jason check his jacket pockets and front pockets, when he found nothing he moved to the back. He first check his left and found nothing but his cell phone and wallet. Satisfied that nothing was out of ordinary he checked his right it was there that he found something that didn't belong.

Emily watched in mild amusement as Jason pulled out the deck of cards from his right back pocket while the growing crowd oohed and aahed. Taking the box from his hand she got her trick started.

"Now there are fifty-two cards in a deck, Jason. I want you to lock one card into your mind right now." Emily instructed pausing so the man in front of her could think. "Just concentrate on it." she said backing up a few steps and squatting down to the floor. Opening the deck of cards she took them out of the box and spread all fifty-two cards on the floor. Once all the cards were nice and scattered she stood to her feet.

"Think of the card. Picture it in your mind, and now watch it show itself to you." Emily said. Taking a deep breath Emily stepped away from the pile. Everyone watched in utter shock and awe as the pile of cards started to shift as if something was crawling underneath it. And if that was enough to amaze everyone then you could imagine their reactions when a single card lifted and floated into the air and stopping at eye level between Emily and here stunned volunteer. "What is the card you're thinking of right now?"

"The queen of spades." Jason answered. Stepping forward Emily reached out and plucked the levitating card out of the air. She studied the card for a few seconds hiding it from view of the other spectators before handing it face down to Jason.

"Is this your card?"

Flipping the card over Jason went crazy. He started jumping up and down, shaking his head, showing his friends and the people around him the card he had clutched in his hand.

"It's the queen of spades! The freaking floating card is the queen of spades!" He screamed. "How? How did you do it?"

"Magic. Thank you again ladies and gentlemen for your time I hope you all enjoyed the show." Emily called out to the cheering people then made her way through the crowd. Emily walked away never once looking behind her to watch her cheering fans, she just walked the Las Vegas Strip like a local. Emily's walking eventually found her sitting at one of the poker tables in Caesars Palace.

Emily had just paid her way into the game and was getting dealt her cards when she noticed someone else enter the game. The new comer was odd to say the least. The new comer was a woman about the same age if not a year or two younger than Emily. She had curly fire-red hair cut into a bob that reached her chin. But the thing that caught Emily's attention, that made this strange woman stand out, was the full body tight black leather jump suit with matching boot sand utility belt equipped with gun holsters and real guns themselves. It was then Emily noticed that the once full poker table she had joined was now empty and it wasn't just the table that was now vacant but the casino itself resembled a ghost town.

However, the casino wasn't completely deserted. Through out the floor there were men dress in SWAT uniforms all armed with assault rifles that were aimed at Emily. Slowly and with caution Emily lowered her cards to the table before turning back to the red-head that seemed to be in charged of this surprise attack.

"Can I help you?"

"Hello Emily Conners, my name is Natasha Romanoff. Please excuse the heavy artillery but after my last pick up I'm a little paranoid." the red-head, now known as Natasha, introduced.

"Who the hell are you?" Emily asked tense but otherwise clam with all the gun power trained on her every move.

"I watched your magic show earlier tonight, the whole floating card trick was really cute. But the trick I was interested in was when all the money from every person in that crowd disappeared. How did you pull that trick off?" Natasha asked.

"Magic. There I answered your question now are you going to tell me who you people are or am I going to have to take drastic measures to find out?" Emily questioned doing a quick head count of how many armed hostiles there are in the room and the number of exits there were.

"Ms. Conners, I'm here on behave of S.H.I.E.L.D. It stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics. The world is facing a potential global catastrophe and now we need you to come in. Two days ago an alien energy source called the Tesseract was stolen from one of our bases. It has the potential energy to wipe out the whole planet." Agent Romanoff debriefed.

"Man, that is a mouthful! Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics? What a stupid name, it's a good thing you guys changed it." Emily said laughing. Natasha, however, did not find this a laughing matter.

"Ms. Conners this is a serious matter and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop laughing so we can get down to business."

"Look, Natasha was it? I really don't care about anything it is you just told me. The way I see it is we're all going to die anyway so who cares if a battery made by aliens speeds up the process a little. If anything all this means is that I have to start doing everything on my bucket list before the earth goes boom. So thanks for the story but you're wasting your time. Good day to you." Emily said pushing her chair back and standing. She had just taken a step when she felt a pressure on her back. It was the familiar pressure of a gun being pointed at you from close range.

"Emily Conners I was ordered by the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. himself that if you refused to come in and help of your own free will then I was to arrest you and bring you in by force under the charged of being a serious threat to the human race." Natasha informed pulling back the hammer of the gun.

"And I say you have to catch me first." Emily said right before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke and fire.

"She's teleporting! Fan out and keep your eyes open!" Natasha ordered standing out of her seat, gun at the ready.

It was quiet in the casino before all hell broke loose. Quick as lightning Emily reappeared in the same cloud of smoke and fire on the main floor of the casino attacking Shield agents left and right. Using her teleporting ability she made quick work of the 20 odd armed agents through out the floor. Natasha was getting whiplash from tying to keep up with the mutants constant teleporting.

Then just as the last guy hit the ground Emily reappeared. She was standing a few yards in front of Natasha looking around the room assessing the damage. Seeing her chance Natasha moved.

"Well looks like you guys couldn't catch me after al-"

Emily dropped to the floor out like a light, from behind her Natasha stood with a assault rifle held in her hands like a baseball bat. Only after making sure that the woman on the ground was truly unconscious did Natasha drop the gun to the floor. Pressing her hand to her ear piece she spoke.

"I got Conners. Send the jet over along with medical personal."

* * *

**S****O HOW DID I DO? REVIEW SO I CAN FIND OUT!**

**ANY AND ALL REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED.**


End file.
